Konoha Foxudou Sennin
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze timeflashed himself into the past with one goal save ninja world from Madara Uchiha.


Chapter 1: Into the past.

It was a calm day as survivor of hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was searching for a time travel jutsu until Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze found the jutsu scroll which Naruto picked up the jutsu scroll then Naruto opened the jutsu scroll so Naruto started to study the time travel jutsu.

After Naruto studied the time travel jutsu Naruto placed the jutsu scroll on the floor which Naruto started to form some handsigns then Naruto formed the last handsign as Naruto yelled "Reversal timeflash jutsu" so Naruto disappeared from his resident time.

While in the past Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his old ninja gear on so Naruto went to his mirror.

As Naruto looked at the mirror Naruto noticed that reversal timeflash jutsu worked which Naruto thought _"Kurama do I have access to all my jutsu's" _then Kurama explained **"You still have the ability to enter sage mode and you still got the ability to enter tailed beast chakra mode" **so Naruto thought _"That means I am able to enter tailed beast mode and I be able to use my jutsu's"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama said **"That is true and you know all forms of jutsu plus you even know the honorable version of forbidden jutsu reanimation" **which Naruto thought _"I mastered Impure world ressurrection and I have such an excellent idea who I plan to revive in time but I will not use it until the end of chunin exams" _then Kurama asked **"Who are you planning to summon when Orochimaru summons the first two hokages" **so Naruto thought _"I will summon your original jinchuuriki Mito Uzumaki Senju and Ashinaru Uzumaki"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"I know Mito can handle Hashirama and I have no idea why you picked Ashinaru Uzumaki" **which Naruto thought _"Ashinaru Uzumaki is skilled enough to handle Tobirama and Ashinaru Uzumaki is equally strong as Mito Uzumaki Senju plus I am decedent of Mito Uzumaki Senju" _then Kurama replied **"Those two are an excellent choice for back up when Hurizen fights Orochimaru" **so Naruto thought _"I know how to get rid of curse mark and I know where another snake summoning contract is but unlike the one Orochimaru signed Salazar is the leader of the other snakes inspecially that those snakes rivals the ones Orochimaru is with"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto went of to the kitchen which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat then Naruto sensed trouble so Naruto went of to where the trouble is.

As Naruto arrived Naruto noticed a girl was being tied up which Naruto looked at the captor then Naruto said "Hey scum bag release her" so the captor said "Why should I release this fine girl brat".

After the captor spoke the captor said "If you interfere with my plan I will eliminate you" which Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I will not surrender to likes of you" then the captor said "Very well prepare to be eliminated" so Naruto sat down into meditation position.

After Naruto sat down into meditation position Naruto started to draw in senjutsu chakra as Naruto started to enter sage mode which as Naruto successfully entered sage mode Naruto got up into Uzuken stance then Naruto said "Alright scum bag lets dance" so the captor went to attack Naruto at the same time Naruto went to counter attack the captor.

As Naruto got a bit close Naruto yelled "Frog Kumite" as Naruto striked the captor with frog kumite which Naruto said "I give you a choice surrender or suffer defeat" then the captor said "I will not surrender brat" so the captor goes to attack Naruto again.

As the captor went to attack Naruto again Naruto started to form a rasengan which Naruto said "This is from ninja book of my father Minato Namikaze who is not only yellowflash he is the fourth hokage" then Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto striked the captor with rasengan so Naruto formed some handsigns.

After Naruto formed some handsigns Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu chakra chain bind" which Naruto captured the captor with chakra chain bind then Naruto turned to look at the innocent girl so Naruto untied the innocent girl.

After Naruto untied the innocent girl the innocent girl said "Thank you for saving me and I wish to know the name of my hero" which Naruto said "I am son of Minato Namikaze, I am son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I am jinchuuriki of nine tail fox, I am ramen enjoyer, I am known as Orangeflash and I am hero of hidden leaf village" then Naruto got into Jiraiya stance as Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so the innocent girl said "my name is Jade and it is great honor to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Jade spoke Naruto asked "Why do you think I am a hero when I been mistreated with such unacceptance" which Jade said "There is a very large amount of people who celebrate you being hero of hidden leaf village and the celebration was held in ancestral home to all who are related to an Uzumaki" then Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me and I am greatful that many who accepted me as hero of hidden leaf village celebrate me being hero of hidden leaf village" so Jade said "You deserve to be accepted and I am one who knows that you are hero of hidden leaf village plus I think you are rather handsome".

After Jade spoke Naruto was about to speak until Jade kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Jade in the lips then Naruto thought _"That was my first kiss and it was with the very same girl I only recently saved" _so Jade thought _"Wow that was my first kiss and I can't believe it was with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the hero of hidden leaf village"_.

After Jade mentally spoke Naruto said "Would you like me to walk you home" which Jade replied "It would be an honor Naruto kun" then Naruto replied "I am glad you think of me with such acceptance Jade Chan" so Naruto followed Jade to the Chan residence.


End file.
